Christmas Time
by lynnr5
Summary: Austin, Ally and their son, Kayden celebrate Christmas with Austin's parents, and they have a surprise./ One-shot. Merry Christmas!


**A/N: I'm bored and I love Christmas, so this is the result.**

**Merry (early) Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Ally's eyes opened as she felt small hands on her face. A small giggle caused a smile to stretch across her face. She sat up and looked down next to her bed to see her 4-year old son, Kayden, standing with his hands pressed against the bed.<p>

"Mama, it's Christmas!" he yelled, jumping up and down in his red and green, snowman printed pajamas that she'd picked out for him.

She nodded and pulled the heavy blankets off her legs, careful not to wake up her sleeping husband. As she hopped out of bed, even with the long pants and fuzzy socks on, she could feel goosebumps forming on her body and she was shivering. Her, Austin and Kayden went up North to New York to visit Austin's family for Christmas and even though she loved his family, she wasn't used to the cold.

"Wake Daddy up, Mama. I wanna open my presents!" The small boy stared up at his mother with a huge smile drawn on his face, his eyes opened wide. "Please!"

"Fine." She nodded towards where her husband slept, his disheveled blond hair falling over his eyes and his mouth hanging open with drool dripping down his chin. He looked like a child, but it was adorable. "But you have to do it. I don't want to be blamed for his grumpiness all day."

Hopping onto his parents bed, he moved over next to his dad and brought his hands down to his stomach, tickling him with his small fingers. Austin groaned and squirmed around while his eyes were still squeezed shut for a few seconds before he woke up and sat straight up.

"Kay, dude, you woke me up," Austin said with a smile, grabbing the little boy and pulling him into his lap. "I don't blame you, though, it's Christmas!"

"I know, Daddy! I wanna open my presents and Mama told me yesterday I had to wait until you were both up." He grabbed Austin's hand and tried to pull him out of bed. "Let's go!"

Austin slung the boy over his shoulder and carried him to the kitchen while Ally followed, rolling her eyes. Mimi and Mike were already up, sitting at the table with mugs of coffee in their hands, dressed in their own Christmas pajamas.

"Morning Mom, Dad," Austin greeted his parents.

"Daddddyyyy," Kayden whined, pulling on his father's hair. "I wanna open my presents."

"Hey, bud, not the hair," Austin complained, setting him down on the ground. "Go in the living room, I think Mama's in there, go find her. I'll be there in a second."

Mimi stands up and takes her grandson's hand in hers, "I'll take him. We wouldn't want him getting into trouble on the way there. He's a troublemaker like his Daddy."

She led him into the living room where Ally was, in fact, standing at the Christmas tree looking at the ornaments on their tree.

"There's Mama," Mimi said, pointing towards Ally. Kayden ran over to his mother and hugged her legs, "Presents!" he shouted.

"One minute, babe." Austin and Mike walked into the room and joined the rest of the family and Austin scooped up Kayden into his arms.

"You, little guy, can finally open your presents, so go crazy." He set him down and watched as he sprinted over to the tree and began to rip wrapping paper off everything.

Ally sat on the couch with Austin, cuddling up to his side as her son continued to open presents and make a pile of all his toys. "Look how happy he is," Ally cooed to her husband.

"I guess it was worth spending alllll that money to see him smile," he joked. After Kayden had opened all of his presents, he joined his parents on the chair and sat in Austin's lap.

"When are we gonna tell them?"

"We'll tell them... just wait a little bit," Ally told her husand, shushing him when his mother came over to the them.

Mimi walked over to her son and daughter in-law and sat at the edge of the chair they were sitting in. "You two want hot chocolate?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Austin shouted, his smile widening as he jolted up.

Mimi laughed and nodded, "We all know you want some. I was talking to your wife and son, don't be so selfish," she joked, making Austin pout and lay back down, leaning on Ally's back.

The little boy who was cuddled in his mother's arms looked up at his grandmother, "Yeah, grandma. I want some. Get Mommy some, too. She loves hot cocoa!"

Smiling, she walked into the kitchen where her husband was, leaving the small family alone. Ally moved Kayden so he was sitting in the middle of the couple. She stroked her hand through his hair and kissed him on his forehead.

"Do that to me," Austin whined, laying his head in Ally's lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and leaned down to kiss him and stroked her hand through his blond hair.

Kayden helped his mom, placing his little hands in Austin's hair until he was bored. "Mama, Daddy, I'm gonna go in the kitchen." Ally nodded and the little boy hopped off the chair and scurried into the kitchen where Mimi was making the drinks and Mike was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Grandma." Kayden walked over to Mimi and grabbed onto the end of her pants. "Can I stay in here with you? Mama and Daddy are being kissy and huggy."

Mimi chuckled and lifted him up on to her hip. "They just love each other. Y'know, when they got married, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, always connected at the hip. Kissed, hugged, cuddled all the time. Sometimes it was at the worst times, but they did it anyways. We'd have family over, and they'd sit as close as they could, your mother had her head on his shoulder and whenever no one would pay attention they'd kiss." She rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised they didn't have you earlier," she muttered, more to herself than her 4-year old grandson.

"Here," Mimi squatted down to Kayden's level with a cup in her hand, "Go bring this to Mommy, can you do that?"

"Yeah!" Carefully, he took the mug into his small hands and took small steps from the kitchen to the living room where his parents were currently cuddled up, their legs tangled together and small giggles coming from where they were sitting. "Mama," his little voice called out.

Ally looked over to her son, holding the cup in his hands. "That for me?" she asked. He nodded and walked over to, handing her the mug. "Thanks, baby." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, why isn't the first one for me?" Austin whined.

"Cause, Mama's a lady and ladies are always first," Kayden said. "Daddy, you taught me that."

Ally smiled and leaned onto Austin's chest, "Baby, you wanna lay with Daddy and I?" she asked her son who was standing at the edge of the chair.

"After I get Daddy's hot cocoa." The little boy ran into the kitchen and Ally giggled as she watched him, his hair flipping all over the place and his pajamas, that were a little bit too big, falling over his hands.

Watching as Ally sipped on the hot chocolate, Austin tapped his fingers against her legs which were now sprawled across his lap. "Can I have some?" he asked, his eyes widening as he continued to watch her drink. She groaned and pulled the cup close to her chest as if she was guarding it. "Please, baby, please, just a 'lil bit?"

"Fine." She handed him the snowman mug and he took a big drink, handing her back the now half full cup. Grabbing the hot chocolate from him, she glared at him. "You said a little! You took like half my drink," she pouted.

He wrapped his arm around her, "Sorry. Don't hate me, it's Christmas!"

"I don't hate you." She leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You two can't keep your hands off each other, can you?" Austin and Ally snapped their necks towards the door that led to the kitchen and saw Mimi, Mike and Kayden standing there with big smiles on their faces. Blushes covered the two adults faces.

Kayden handed Austin his own mug and then crawled onto the couch on Ally's lap. He leaned up to his mother's ear and whispered, "when are you gonna tell Grandma and Grandpa?" She placed her finger over her lips, telling him to be quiet.

"Tell us what?" Mimi and Mike asked at the same time.

"Kay," Ally groaned. "You gave it away."

"We were gonna tell them either way," Austin said, placing his hand on Ally's back. "Have them open their cards."

Smiling, Ally stood up and walked over to the tree where underneath sat two cards. She handed them to Austin's parents and sat back down on the chair, cuddling back up to Austin and Kayden. "Open them."

Shrugging, Mimi and Mike ripped open the envelopes and opened their cards that were folded neatly inside.

_Dear Grandma and Grandpa,_

_Mommy and Daddy found out a few weeks ago that they're were expecting me, but decided they best time to tell you was on Christmas. Yep, you guessed it, Mommy's pregnant with baby #2! I'm due August 18, and I can't wait to meet you, Mommy, Daddy and my big brother. I'll be in here a while, so see you soon! _

_Sincerely, Baby Moon #2_

"Oh, Ally," Mimi muttered, running over to Ally to give her a big hug. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Congratulations, bud," Mike gave his son a hug and even gave the new found big brother a high five and congratulated little Kayden.

After long conversations over Ally's pregnancy and looking through name books to figure out the perfect name for their baby, Kayden was put to bed and Austin and Ally were alone once again in their bedroom.

"Today's been really nice. Did Kayden go to sleep okay?" Ally asked, leaning onto Austin's chest.

Austin nodded, "Yeah, he was sleepy, went right to bed."

"Good." She turned off the lamp and cuddled up next to him. "Merry Christmas, babe."

He kissed her nose, "Merry Christmas to you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's cheesy, but I love Christmas and I really wanted to do an Austin and Ally Christmas one-shot.**

**Review and let me know what y'all think.**


End file.
